criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Janis Rivers
Janis Rivers is a main character appearing in Season 6 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division. Profile 73 years old as of 2029, Janis has gray hair tied into a bun and brown eyes. She wears a blue and white suit, glasses with golden frames, golden tetrahedral earrings, red lipstick, blue rubber gloves, and three pins on her hair: one of a cat, one of a daisy, and one of a strawberry. Janis loves to reminisce about her past, although her memory of her twenties is hazy. She was a hippie in her youth. Known to be open-minded and warm, she loves knitting and baking. However, as she often bakes in the morgue, people are reluctant to try her cakes. In her suspect appearance in Summer of Death, Janis is a 13-year-old hipster. She has long brown hair with a daisy-chain crown. She wears a crop top with a purple, blue, green and yellow psychedelic swirl pattern. Additionally, the left side of her shirt is stained with mud. It is known that Janis eats granola, has read On the Highway and eats Citrushead candy. Events of Criminal Case Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division, Janis has the responsibility of carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Janis performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Death as Old as Time *Caesar's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: Stranded in Gaul *Katurix's Body (18:00:00) *Brown Hair (15:00:00) Case #3: When in Rome *Flavia's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: A Greek Tragedy *Pelagios' Body (18:00:00) *Substance (03:00:00) *Ground Monkshood (09:00:00) Case #5: Egypt is Burning *Antony's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Sword (12:00:00) Case #6: Summer of Death *Noah's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Cloth (09:00:00) *Janis' Tin (06:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Janis to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Travel in Time) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 3-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case) Trivia *Janis is one of the main characters to be flagged as a suspect in a case. Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) *A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) *Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time) Gallery Screenshots JRiversTravelinTimeC297.png|13-year-old Janis, as she appeared in Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time). Janis-C292-1-Happy.png|Smiling JRiversTravelinTime.png|Happy 1 Janis-C296-10-Happy.png|Happy 2 Janis-C292-3-Grinning.png|Grinning 1 Janis-C293-3-Grinning.png|Grinning 2 Janis-C295-4-Grinning.png|Grinning 3 Janis-C297-9-Blushing.png|Blushing 1 Janis-C297-11-Blushing.png|Blushing 2 Janis-C293-5-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 1 Janis-C295-2-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 2 Janis-C295-3-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 3 Janis-C296-7-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 4 Janis-C297-4-Compassionate.png|Compassionate Janis-C292-5-Confident.png|Confident 1 Janis-C295-6-Confident.png|Confident 2 Janis-C296-6-Confident.png|Confident 3 Janis-C296-2-Determined.png|Determined 1 Janis-C297-3-Determined.png|Determined 2 Janis-C293-4-Unsure.png|Unsure 1 Janis-C295-9-Unsure.png|Unsure 2 Janis-C296-3-Unsure.png|Unsure 3 Janis-C293-1-Curious.png|Curious Janis-C295-5-Confused.png|Confused 1 Janis-C296-1-Confused.png|Confused 2 Janis-C293-2-Thinking.png|Thinking 1 Janis-C295-8-Thinking.png|Thinking 2 Janis-C296-4-Thinking.png|Thinking 3 Janis-C296-9-Thinking.png|Thinking 4 Janis-C292-4-Indicating.png|Indicating 1 Janis-C295-10-Indicating.png|Indicating 2 Janis-C296-5-Serious.png|Serious Janis-C297-10-Shocked.png|Shocked Janis-C297-6-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 1 Janis-C297-8-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 2 Janis-C295-7-Hopeless.png|Hopeless Janis-C292-2-Clueless.png|Clueless 1 Janis-C294-1-Clueless.png|Clueless 2 Janis-C297-7-Holdingatrayofmuffins.png|Holding a tray of muffins. Janis-C295-11-WithKai.png|Janis with Kai. Janis-C296-8-WithKai.png|Ditto. Janis-C297-1-WithJack.png|Janis with Jack. Janis-C297-2-WithJack.png|Ditto. Janis-C297-5-WithJack.png|Ditto. JanisLabRender.png|Janis' lab render. JanisTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. HintsJanis.PNG|The player may choose Janis to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Travel in Time case) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional images JRiversTimeTeaser.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Suspects Category:Temporal Crimes Division personnel Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Lab personnel